Kuru
Rix Winters, also known by aliases such as Kuru, Alexander William Hacker, and Emile Rene Lennox, is a somewhat unusual agent in the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Life Rix Winters was born in Nimbus Station on June 12, 1992. After his parents, a Venture League Buccaneer and a Paradox Sorcerer, disappeared on a mission to Forbidden Valley, Rix was put into an orphanage. As an adult, Rix Winters became a schoolteacher and an Assembly Summoner. He later traveled to LEGO City for new experiences and to be trained at a LEGO City military hacking academy, along with his friend "Slick" who was later reported to have disappeared. He also worked in the military as a professional computer hacker. Dino Attack When the war broke out, Kuru was drafted into the Dino Attack Team due to the potential use of his skills. He traveled to Adventurers' Island to participate in the mission to find the mysterious temple of the Maelstrom. Making a campsite for himself, Kuru was doing research on a weapon when Dust found him, and Kuru was suspicious of the Egyptian once he revealed himself. Dust claimed to be a historian, but Kuru received a message from Rockford on his PDA. Strangely, Kuru ignored Dust and Rockford's message, instead getting on his Steel Sprinter and sending an unrelated message to Rockford before driving away, leaving a confused Dust in his wake. Less then an hour later, Kuru returned to his campsite and found Dust still standing there. After having an awkward conversation about nothing in particular, Kuru again drove away. Eventually he found his way to a small camp belonging to the Rear Guard. When Rotor left the camp to lead the diversion against the XERRD Fortress, Kuru managed to board the Renaissance. In the middle of battle, Kuru simply ignored everything around him and focused on typing on his laptop. Then, he jumped out of the helicopter and landed in a pile of sand, where he sat down and continued his work on the laptop. When Dust tried to take his laptop away, concluding that his obsession was unhealthy, Kuru pointed his gun at Dust. Having learned of Dust's intentions, Kuru gloated over finding the fugitive and tried to fire, but his gloating gave Dust time to escape. As Dust drove away on his motorcycle with three T-1 Typhoons in pursuit, Kuru threw several grenades, but Dust was already out of range. Kuru caught up with Dust in a clearing after Rotor fired upon his motorcycle. Kuru pointed his gun at him and refused to let him speak to their commanders, branding him a traitor. When Dust talked about his true allegiance, Kuru acknowledged that Dust was a smooth talker, but still confiscated his PDA. Then, Kuru explained that he took orders from no one in the Dino Attack Team and trusted no one but himself. After Dust praised Kuru's lone wolf personality, Kuru began to open up and tell the story of how his team had been killed when he trusted a traitor. Kuru claimed that his team trusted him, even though he did not feel the same way. He gave Dust his PDA to call Dino Attack Headquarters and continued to question him about whether he thought he could get away with what he was doing. Then, Rotor arrived and, as he arrested Dust, threw Kuru's PDA on the ground, much to Kuru's annoyance. He warned Rotor about Dust's danger. Later, Kuru joined Rockford and Dust and seemed to expect some sort of reaction from them. It seemed that Kuru had come to intimidate Dust, but the Egyptian was not intimidated and told Kuru that they should skip all the drama and start working together, even if they did not like it. Kuru left immediately in a huff, attracting the attention of Carl Lutsky and Hertz. Kuru returned moments later after he had located one of Señor Palomar's cameras in the jungle. For the moment, he believed he could trust Dust. Then, Rockford's PDA alerted them to a Skeleton Mummy attack, and Mur reported a Mutant Pterosaur counterattack. Kuru, Zachary Virchaus, and Minerva Fabello left with Mur to help fight. Kuru was later occupied fighting Skeleton Mummies with his flamethrower. After the battle for the XERRD Fortress, Kuru returned to a Dino Attack Outpost, where he briefly attempted to interrogate Loop. He later needed to travel to Outpost 4 along with the rest of the team, considering repairing a wrecked Urban Avenger to do so. He was invited, along with Minerva and Andrew, to be part of Hertz's crew aboard the Renaissance, but they declined his offer, and Kuru ultimately chose to stay at the outpost during the battle for the temple of Pharaoh Hotep III. Kuru's status as of the battle for the Maelstrom Temple remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Kuru is a largely devious person. He will do almost anything when it involves money. He is often considered negative and annoying, but his time on Adventurers' Island changed him from being wicked into a more laid back guy and occasionally a grim person. He is noted for his strange way of chuckling, from which his codename is derived. He is not very trusting of his teammates and tends to act aloof towards the situations around him, preferring to sit by himself and type on his laptop in the middle of a major battle. Kuru is also a good computer hacker. He also a good tinker, and can make simple inventions such as makeshift weapons and gadgets, but has a peculiar tendency to design his inventions to be easily destroyed. He was also noted as being a excellent sniper and somewhat able to use a firearm. Quotes Trivia *Kuru is the primary character of Krikur in Dino Attack RPG. *Kuru's codename is derived from the disease of the same name in the South Pacific Islands. One of the symptoms of kuru is uncontrollable laughter. Due to Kuru's constant chuckling, he has nicknamed himself after the disease. *Kuru's signature chuckle was apparently heard on the comm chatter during the final battle, suggesting that he may have participated in the battle. *It is possible but currently unconfirmed that Kuru has two siblings. *Sammy Gregucci, Krikur's primary character in Exo-Force RPG, uses the same minifigure model as Kuru. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Primary Characters